AFPSGSR
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Les CSIs accompagnés de Greg doivent revoir leur Attestation de Formation aux Premiers Secours, décidé par le shérif.


**AFPS**-**GSR**

**A**ptitude à **F**ormer des **P**ros du **S**hipp de la **G**rissom-**S**ara **R**elationship

**Résumé:** Les CSIs accompagnés de Greg doivent revoir leur Attestation de Formation aux Premiers Secours, décidé par le shérif.

**Classification :** Humour… GSR

**Rating :** PG

En début de semaine, Gil Grissom fut appelé dans le bureau du shérif Atwater. Celui-ci le mit au courant de sa volonté de remettre à niveau son personnel. Il savait que l'équipe de l'éminent entomologiste était irréprochable mais elle n'était pas insensible à certaines failles.

Grissom n'en revenait pas, on lui demandait de revoir sa formation aux premiers secours alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement tous les cas de figure et savait parfaitement quoi faire en cas de nécessité. 

Il savait que son équipe n'allait pas très bien prendre la nouvelle, surtout qu'ils avaient déjà fort à faire avec leurs enquêtes actuelles. 

_'Ne vous inquiétez de rien Gil, ça ne dure qu'une journée et l'équipe de jour va tout prendre en main' _

Ces mots n'avaient pas pour autant rassuré le scientifique, Ecklie était sa bête noire. 

Bref, c'est ainsi qu'une semaine plus tard, Grissom, Sara, Catherine, Warrick, Nick et Greg se retrouvaient au centre de formation de secouristes.

Durant toute la matinée, ils avaient suivi des révisions concernant les premiers gestes à faire sur les lieux d'un accident de la route mais aussi passé un message d'alerte. Dans sa tête, Grissom maudissait Atwater et ses décisions stupides. 

L'EMT qui leur donnait les leçons, expliqua que l'après-midi avait lieu les premières manipulations. Ce qui voulait dire, se mettre par deux et réaliser des exercices.

Ils sortirent manger et tout le monde avait l'air enthousiaste à l'idée de faire du concret plutôt que d'écouter pendant des heures le récit d'un jeune EMT. Apparemment ça ne déplaisait pas à Catherine qui était obnubiler par le jeune homme. Grissom ne portait pas tellement les EMTs dans son cœur, dont un en particulier nommé Hank Peddigrew. Seuls Grissom et Sara cachaient leur joie, estimant perdre un temps précieux en révisant des futilités.

L'heure de retourner au centre arriva et les 6 personnes se dirigèrent vers leur salle. L'EMT dont le nom était Lorenzo commença par leur expliquer comment allait se dérouler le reste de la journée. En premier lieu, ils allaient être par groupe de 2, puis Lorenzo allait revoir le cas d'une victime qui s'étouffe, il allait également leur montrer la Position Latérale de Sécurité et ainsi leur enseigner les nouveaux gestes. Une révision du massage cardiaque et du bouche à bouche était aussi programmée.

" Bien, j'ai formé les duos et les voici " annonça-t-il en prenant son porte-documents

" Warrick et Catherine " tous les deux se mirent à sourire timidement

" Gil et Sara " cette fois-ci, pas de sourire sur leur visage, par contre, une expression de choc se lisait parfaitement

Ils n'osaient pas se regarder et semblaient nerveux tout à coup.

" Et enfin, Greg et Nick " 

" Woohoo " s'écria Greg en tapant dans la main de son ami

Après quelques minutes d'explication, Lorenzo leur dit :

" A présent, vous allez tous vous lever, et à l'aide de votre partenaire, vous allez imaginer qu'il s'étouffe " 

Les 'couples' se levèrent et Nick lança à Greg :

" Allez victime, fais semblant de t'étouffer ! " Greg porta ses mains à son cou et avant de se pencher, il lui répondit

" Et toi n'en profite pas pour me frapper ! " 

" Greg, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a que sur les mannequins que vous avez le droit de pratiquer les tapes. " le rassura Lorenzo ce qui déçut Nick

Catherine devint la victime afin d'être plus en contact avec Warrick. 

Sara avait rejoint Grissom mais n'osait pas le regarder, elle se décida tout de même à faire l'exercice. 

" Tu…euh… " bégaya Grissom

" La victime ? ok " répondit Sara en se mettant en place

Elle sentit alors Grissom se placer derrière elle et glissa sa main gauche sur les siennes. 

" Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous en position pour donner les 5 'claques' sachez que vous devez toujours aller chercher l'élan au plus loin afin de donner plus de force à votre geste. Bien sûr, souvenez-vous que ça ne sert pas à martyriser la personne mais à la sauver ! " ajouta Lorenzo essayant de faire un peu d'humour

Tous imitèrent les gestes montrés par le jeune homme et s'arrêtèrent. Il changèrent alors de rôle et Sara se retrouva alors derrière Grissom. Celui-ci se prêta au jeu et mit ses mains à sa gorge, Sara savait quel devait être son prochain geste et se demandait si c'était prudent de la laisser le faire. _'Ce n'est qu'un exercice et c'est sérieux, alors arrête de penser à lui…de toute façon il se fiche pas mal de toi !'_

Elle glissa alors sa main sur son thorax et l'arrêta en dessous de la gorge. Grissom avait du mal à respirer et sentait qu'il s'étouffait à cause de la proximité de la jeune femme. Sara fit semblant de lui donnant 5 claques dans le dos et se défit aussitôt de lui.

" Maintenant, imaginez que la personne n'a toujours pas expulsé l'objet qui l'empêche de respirer. On applique alors la méthode de Heimlich " Lorenzo prit alors un mannequin et le positionna devant lui.

Il passa ses bras autour du mannequin et serra son poing droit avant de le poser au niveau du ventre du sujet. Sa main gauche vint prendre son autre poignet afin de mieux le stabiliser. Il leur fit alors une démonstration et leur demanda de se mettre en place.

Tous obéirent mais cette fois-ci, Catherine voulu jouer au sauveteur, au même titre que Greg. 

A la grande surprise de Sara, Grissom se plaça instinctivement derrière elle. Ses bras lui encerclèrent la taille et il mit ses mains en position et juste en dessous de son sternum. 

Sara sentit son cœur s'emballer et espérer qu'il ne s'en apercevrait pas. Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle l'entendit murmurer à côté de son oreille :

" Sara, tu devrais te relaxer… Je ne voudrais pas que tu serves de modèle humain pour le massage cardiaque… " plaisanta-t-il

Tout ce dont elle fut capable était de hocher légèrement la tête, encore sous le coup des émotions.

" Bien entendu, vous n'allez pas faire la manœuvre, sinon vous allez voir ce que votre partenaire mangé à midi… " leur dit Lorenzo

" T'as entendu Greg ! Alors arrête de me serrer comme un malade ! " s'énerva Nick

Warrick lui, trouvait ça assez agréable d'être dans les bras de Catherine. Les seuls que l'on entendait le moins étaient évidemment Grissom et Sara. L'un n'osait pas croire qu'il était dans une posture pareille, et l'autre n'osait pas croire qu'il avait ses bras autour d'elle.

" Bien, vous pouvez intervertir ! " lança l'EMT

Nick prit sa revanche sur Greg mais Catherine les réprimanda devant leur comportement enfantin.

Sara prit la place de Grissom fit les mêmes gestes que lui. Elle se pinça l'intérieur des lèvres devant la sensation qu'elle ressentait : du pur plaisir. Si bien que lorsque l'exercice fut fini, elle était toujours en train de le tenir.

Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur les siennes et sursauta.

" Sara, l'exercice est fini… " lui apprit Grissom avec un léger sourire

" Oh…euh…désolée… " bégaya-t-elle avant de se défaire et d'aller s'asseoir en vitesse, essayant de ne pas rougir.

" Bon, je vois que vous savez tous faire les méthodes correctement. N'oubliez pas, on fait 5 claques dans le dos suivies de 5 manœuvres de Heimlich et ceci 3 fois. Si l'objet n'est toujours pas ressorti alors on utilise une dernière méthode… " il commença à leur expliquer.

Une heure plus tard, Lorenzo leur apprit qu'ils allaient voir la Position Latérale de Sécurité.

" Lorsque vous voyez une personne à terre, vous allez devoir vérifier son état…si elle est consciente ou non "

Tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement et le jeune homme continua son discours.

" La PLS est à faire lorsque la personne est inconsciente. Un volontaire s'il vous plaît ? " demanda-t-il en se levant

Catherine ne se fit pas prier et se leva

" Ah Catherine, merci de vous porter volontaire " 

" Tout le plaisir est pour moi " dit-elle en l'aguichant.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'était l'expression de Sara. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Evidemment Grissom l'avait vu et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

" Vous allez vous allonger sur cette couverture, et sur le dos " précisa-t-il

Catherine s'exécuta et attendit patiemment. Lorenzo se mit alors à genoux à côté d'elle, au niveau de bras gauche. 

" Première chose à faire : vérifier si la personne est consciente. Pour cela, vous glisser votre main dans la sienne et vous lui demander : Si vous m'entendez, serrer ma main ou cligner des yeux. S'il n'y a aucune réaction, votre victime est inconsciente et vous allez devoir vérifier qu'elle respire. " Lorenzo se déplaça vers la tête de Catherine et annonça :

" Vous vérifier que l'air passe bien dans son corps, donc vous desserrer ce qui se trouve au niveau de l'abdomen et au niveau du cou. A présent, on ouvre la bouche de la personne comme ceci " il posa 3 doigts en dessous de son menton et sa main sur le front 

" Puis on ouvre la bouche et on regarde à l'intérieur pour voir si rien n'obstrue les voies. Si vous ne voyez rien, vous vous penchez au-dessous de sa tête et vous écoutez sa respiration. A l'aide de vos yeux, vous observer la cage thoracique pour voir si elle se soulève ou non. Si c'est le cas, votre victime respire et là on va la mettre en PLS. " Lorenzo reprit sa place initiale et commença :

" C'est très simple, vous faites glisser ce bras à la hauteur de la tête et vous le casser délicatement. " dit-il en manipulant le bras gauche de Catherine

" Ensuite, vous allez chercher l'autre main et vous la déposez comme ceci contre la joue de la personne. Important, toujours la paume vers le haut et surtout vous ne lâchez pas votre main de la sienne. Après ça, à l'aide de votre autre main, vous remontez le genou droit et le fait basculer par-dessus l'autre jambe. Faites attention à ce que la colonne suive le mouvement. Une fois qu'elle est retournée, vous portez votre main à son épaule et retirez doucement votre autre main de la victime. Vous lui ouvrez la bouche et faites passer complètement l'autre jambe par-dessus, afin de stabiliser la personne. Et après évidemment, vous appelez des secours. " en même temps que Lorenzo expliquait les gestes à faire, il les faisaient sur Catherine qui semblait apprécier le moment.

" Bon est-ce que tout le monde a compris ? " demanda le jeune EMT après plusieurs démonstrations

Tout le monde acquiesça et Lorenzo partit chercher d'autres couvertures. 

" A votre tour de me faire la PLS " dit-il en étalant les couvertures dans la grande salle

Sara se leva à contre-cœur et se dirigea vers une des couvertures non occupées par les autres couples. Grissom la rejoint et lui demanda quel rôle elle voulait.

" Peu importe, je vais faire la victime en premier " proposa-t-elle en s'allongeant

" Ok " fit tout ce qu'il lui répondit

Sara souffla pour se relaxer mais le seul fait de voir Grissom s'agenouiller près d'elle lui provoquait des palpitations.

Pendant ce temps, Lorenzo observait les 3 couples faire la PLS.

Grissom se sentait nerveux à l'idée de 'toucher' une nouvelle fois Sara. Il se mit en place et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

" Si vous m'entendez, serrer ma main ou cligner des yeux " annonça-t-il

Sara n'osa pas bouger. Il avait sa main dans la sienne et elle luttait pour ne pas la serrer. Grissom fit alors semblant de déboutonner son jeans et porta sa main à son cou. Sara ne portait qu'un pull donc il n'y avait rien à faire. Il se déplaça sur le côté et procéda à l'écoute de la respiration. Le fait de l'entendre et de la sentir respirer le troubla profondément. Il releva la tête et murmura un 'ok' entre ses dents. Il fit glisser son bras gauche et s'occuper du droit. Une nouvelle fois, le fait d'avoir sa main dans la sienne le perturba, tout comme Sara elle-même. Il fit remonter sa jambe et comme l'avait montré leur moniteur, il le fit basculer par-dessus l'autre jambe. Il retira alors délicatement sa main et alla lui ouvrir la bouche. 

La manipulation étant finie, Lorenzo lui dit que c'était très bien et qu'il fallait changer de rôle.

Au moment où Sara écoutait sa respiration, elle se demanda qu'elle effet ça ferait que de l'embrasser. Elle chassa vite cette idée, sachant que Grissom la repousserait violemment pour son acte et ce devant tout le monde. En se redressant, elle le trouva en train de la fixer et en fit autant. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures, sauf que dans le cas présent, elle n'était pas n'importe où et avec n'importe qui et surtout, elle avait un exercice à faire. Elle finit sa mise en PLS sans difficulté et pour s'éloigner au plus vite de lui.

Tout le monde regagna sa place et Catherine posa une question :

" Dites-moi Lorenzo, lorsque la personne ne respire plus, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? " si elle avait pu le dévorer des yeux, elle l'aurait fait dans la minute.

" Justement, on y vient. On va devoir lui faire du bouche à bouche dans le cas où c'est juste un problème de respiration. Et si c'est le cœur qui s'est arrêter, je vous le donne dans le mille : massage cardiaque. " répondit-il en souriant

" Je sais que vous connaissez déjà tout ça mais malheureusement, je dois vous le faire revoir. Je vais aller chercher les masques pour le bouche à bouche, j'en ai pour une minute. " il se leva et quitta la salle.  

Lorsque Lorenzo fut de retour, ce fut les mains vide et l'air perdu.

" Il n'y a pas les masques… c'est à croire que mon collègue les a oubliés ! " soupira-t-il

" Ahh " dit Nick

" Malheureusement, sans ces masques, vous ne pouvez pas pratiquement le bouche à bouche sur le mannequin. " dit-il ennuy

" Bah on peut toujours revenir aux moyens du bord " suggéra Warrick

" Ca ne vous dérange pas de le faire entre vous ? " demanda le jeune homme étonn

Ils acquiescèrent tous à l'exception de Grissom et de Sara. Ces derniers les regardés comme s'ils étaient devenus fous sur le moment.

" Bon et bien on va commencer alors, je vais vous donner un mannequin par groupe. " dit-il avant de disparaître dans la pièce voisine

" Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vouloir faire du bouche à bouche en conditions réelles ? " s'énerva Sara

" Enfin Sara ! On se connaît et nous sommes adultes vaccinés. " répondit Nick

" Oui et puis ne dit pas que tu n'es pas excitée à l'idée de faire ça avec Grissom " lui dit Catherine avec un clin d'œil

Sara resta sans rien dire, surprise par les mots de sa collègue. Soudain Greg se fit entendre.

" Ah non ! J'ai vraiment pas de chance, je vais devoir faire ça sur un type, et en plus sur Nick ! Ewwwww… Sara, tu veux pas échanger de partenaire ?? " la supplia Greg

D'un côté, elle aurait préféré tomber avec lui qu'avec Grissom mais… elle savait que le jeune technicien avait un faible pour elle et qu'elle avait peur de ses intentions durant cet exercice… et puis Grissom était un peu comme le fruit défendu, ce qui rendait l'expérience encore plus attrayante.

Grissom s'était retourné vers Sara et la pria silencieusement de ne pas l'envoyer avec Nick, ce serait le comble de l'embarras. Sara avait envie de rire mais se retint.

" Désolée Greg, je garde mon partenaire " elle appuya bien sur le dernier mot

Greg se mit à ronchonner avant de retourner avec Nick. Lorenzo apparut avec deux mannequins supplémentaires.

Il leur montra comment faire un massage cardiaque, avec le nombre d'insufflations et de compressions thoraciques nécessaires. Il leur apprit que les nombres variaient selon l'adulte, l'enfant et le nourrisson.

" Quand votre victime ne respire plus, mais que son cœur bat, elle aura besoin à ce moment là, uniquement d'insufflations. Lorsque vous faites le bouche à bouche, penser à tourner votre tête pour éviter de respirer le CO2 que la personne rejette. " expliqua Lorenzo

" Maintenant, si votre personne ne respire pas et son cœur ne bat plus, à ce moment là c'est le massage cardiaque. C'est simple, vous savez positionner vos mains ? " tout le monde acquiesça 

" Montrez-moi " les défia l'EMT

Ils lui montrèrent tous les mains croisées.

" Parfait "

Il s'agenouilla aux côtés du mannequin et commença sa performance.

" Vous relevez pulls et t-shirt afin d'être en contact avec la peau. Vous prenez le milieu entre le bas de la gorge et la fin du sternum et vous posez vos mains à cet endroit. Vous effectuez alors quinze compressions thoraciques, ensuite vous faites 2 insufflations et vous recommencez ce cycle… Si jamais le cœur repart, vous vérifier sa respiration et si l'air passe, vous la mettez en PLS. "

Tout le monde acquiesça.

" Bien, prêts ? " demanda-t-il en souriant

Ils se levèrent tous et Lorenzo leur dit :

" Voilà comment on va faire… Vous allez placer le mannequin d'un côté et la fausse victime en perpendiculaire du mannequin, tête contre tête en gros… Je sais qu'il va falloir jongler entre les deux mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai… et je pense pas que vous ayez envie de vous retrouver avec des côtes cassées… " 

Tous les couples firent ce qui leur avait été demandé et commencèrent doucement à se mettre en place.

Voyant Grissom ne pas bouger, Sara posa sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

" C'est à moi de commencer… " lui rappela-t-elle

Il l'observa quelques secondes avant d'aller s'allonger près du mannequin. Sara s'agenouilla et regarda autour d'elle. Tous les autres venaient de commencer les 2 insufflations starter. Elle fit le vide et se pencha dangereusement près de la tête de Grissom.

Elle bascula sa tête en arrière et lui ouvrit la bouche de la même façon que pour la PLS. Elle pinça son nez et porta ses lèvres aux siennes. La première insufflation fut difficile, compte-tenu de la situation. La seconde se passa mieux. Ils n'en revenaient pas d'avoir eu un contact aussi intime. 

Sara se détourna de lui et commença le massage cardiaque sur le mannequin. Au bout des 15 compressions thoraciques, elle revint sur Grissom. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû bouger mais elle était persuadée qu'il avait bougé ses lèvres lors de leur contact. _'Je sens que je ne vais pas y arriver… dire qu'après ce sera lui qui me fera ça…je tiendrais jamais…'_

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lorenzo leur dit d'arrêter et d'intervertir les rôles.

Sara se mit à terre et attendit le moment fatal. Elle vit l'objet de son attention s'approcher d'elle et son cœur accéléra. 

Cette fois-ci, lorsque Grissom posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ils se prirent une décharge d'électricité statique. Il se recula en vitesse et Sara porta sa main à sa bouche.

" Est-ce que ça va ? " lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle

" Oui… " ils dévisagèrent un instant avant que Lorenzo ne se fasse entendre

" Gil et Sara, vous êtes les seuls à ne pas avoir commencer le massage… " leur fit-il remarquer

Grissom commença alors son exercice de bouche à bouche et cette fois-ci sans incident. Il fit ses compressions thoraciques et revint à la charge sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Cette fois-ci, Sara se glaça sur place lorsqu'elle sentit brièvement sa langue contre sa lèvre inférieure. En se relevant, Grissom qui avait compris son faux pas la regarda dans les yeux, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

Il continua le massage cardiaque et lorsqu'il fit le bouche à bouche, Sara en profitant pour pousser ses limites. Elle fit effleurer doucement sa langue contre ses lèvres et fut surprise lorsque Grissom en fit autant. Au moment où leurs langues allaient se rencontrer, quelque chose vint les perturber.

Ils entendirent tousser fortement et relevèrent leur tête. Ils virent tout le monde se précipiter autour de Greg qui apparemment était en train de s'étouffer. Sara profita du fait que personne ne faisait attention à eux pour poser ses mains sur les joues de Grissom et de l'embrasser pleinement.

Celui-ci ne résista pas et porta ses mains au visage de la jeune femme. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément et ceci à l'insu des autres personnes présentes.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que Greg se remettait tranquillement de sa crise et qu'ils regardaient tous les deux scientifiques au sol en plein moment d'intimité. Tout le monde se retenait pour ne pas se mettre à rire.

Une personne en train de s'éclaircir la gorge vint faire intrusion dans le monde de Grissom et de Sara. Ils se séparèrent et virent toutes les têtes tournées vers eux. Ils rougirent fortement et se relevèrent tranquillement. 

" Et bien… à ce que je vois, ça marche les lois de la gravitation… " s'exprima Catherine

" On peut dire ça… " répondit timidement Grissom

" Bon chers amis, je crois que c'est bon pour vous ! " lança Lorenzo en souriant

" Vous avez été sages et je n'ai pas vu la moindre faute dans vos mouvements. Je vais donc vous libérer. " annonça-t-il

Un soupir de soulagement fut entendu du côté de Grissom et de Sara. 

Les 6 amis sortirent du centre et Warrick proposa qu'ils aillent manger quelque chose. Tous acceptèrent mais Grissom et Sara restèrent silencieux.

" Alors vous venez ? " demanda Nick

" Voyons Nick, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de nous… ils ont des choses plus importantes à faire. " répondit Catherine en plaisantant

" Oui c'est exact Catherine, mais pour le moment on aimerait venir avec vous." annonça Grissom

" Parfait " 

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers leurs véhicules et au moment où Sara allait monter dans le sien, Grissom vint la voir.

" Je… je voulais savoir si tu voudrais dîner avec moi demain soir ? " demanda-t-il timidement

" Euh… oui, ce serait avec plaisir mais je travaille demain soir… " dit-il tristement

" Plus maintenant… " confia-t-il

" Comment ça ? " demanda-t-elle étonnée

" Tu oublies que je suis le boss, je peux faire tout ce que je veux… " dit-il avec un sourire espiègle

Sara se mit à rire avant de se pencher vers lui. Il la prit tout de suite dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

" C'est de l'abus de pouvoir " lui murmura-t-elle

" Oui mais c'est pour la bonne cause " répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front

Sara releva la tête et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres avant de se défaire de son étreinte.

" On devrait y aller sinon on va encore faire l'objet de la conversation " elle lui sourit avant de monter dans sa Denali

" Ok, à dans quelques minutes " dit-il avant de s'éloigner

Sara le regarda partir, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. C'était pas une si mauvaise journée que ça finalement… au contraire, un changement radical s'était produit et elle ne pouvait pas en être plus heureuse. 

**THE END**

A/N : Ok le titre craint et l'histoire peut être aussi… mais bon, on a bien le droit de rigoler un peu… surtout quand Zuiker et ses copains les producteurs/scénaristes nous torturent comme ils le font en ce moment ! 


End file.
